Aircraft, particularly fixed wing airplanes, usually end any given flight by landing on an elongate runway. Pilots typically calculate the amount of runway distance needed for safe landing of the aircraft based on information from the flight management computer (FMC) and planned approach information, as well as from information from the ground controllers regarding runway conditions. The pilot then uses instruments, experience, and judgment to determine where to safely touch down on the runway. Runway excursions, where an aircraft fails to stop safely on the available runway, are a constant concern. These incidents may be caused by landing when runway conditions and/or aircraft energy will not allow the aircraft to stop using all available means of deceleration. Methods and systems are needed to assist pilots in this regard with safe completion of the final approach phase of a flight. Ideally, these methods and systems would be straightforward to implement, even in existing data processing systems located onboard current aircraft.